


Dear Agony

by Zombie_Ezekiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, Running Away, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Ezekiel/pseuds/Zombie_Ezekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester spent his entire life protecting his brother Sam from everything. monsters bullies and even his self. But when John starts taking his anger out on dean as he mourns the loss of his wife who will look out for the brothers now. Join them on their path to acceptance as they overcome their greatest difficulty living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Agony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so comments are welcome but please don't be to harsh. I'm in high school so ill try to up date every Wednesday and Friday but dates might change.

  It was a cool Monday morning when it all went wrong Dean was walking

his brother home from school trying to hurry the young 9 year old ahead

in case their father beat them home.

 As they walked down the alley way that led to the entrance of the dimly 

lite mouldy hotel room. The stench of piss and weeks old garbage filled 

the air. As Dean pulled Sam along side him, he slowly opened the door 

only to be pulled in side the dark room.

 Blow after blow ran down on Deans body he yelled to his brother to run 

to the bathroom, when John was done he left his son broken on the floor 

, through some cash to last them the week on the table and left.

As Dean slowly got to his legs all he could think about is Sammy I do 

this for him he thought as blood dripped down his face and each breath 

seemed to hurt his lungs.

  Dean quickly washed his face and scrounged through the fridge for

something for his brother to eat knowing that he would just have to

wait till tomorrow before he could go shopping to eat for himself. 

  He called out to Sam who had long ago Sat down on the twin bed

closest to the window and had begun to do his homework. Sam had

begun to watch Dean limp around the hotel room. Sam could not help

but feel guilty for all the pain Dean went through he tried to make him

at least share the beatings so it would not be so hard on Dean, but

Dean always would just say as your big brother it is my job to protect

you from all the evils of the world.

  Dean watched his brother start to tear up and he felt his best break,

but he had to stay strong so Sam could know that he could always

deepened on him. Dean crouched down near his brother and wiped his

tear stained face, and in his mind he thought he would get them out of

this come hell or high waters. 

" Sam one day this will all be so horrible nightmare and right now I'm

proud of us we will get throughout this." said Dean 

"Now chin up bitch and eat you food."

" Jerk" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments welcome


End file.
